Foxbracken's story
by Fb-PHE13
Summary: Foxbracken's life; beginning to end. /On Hiatus\
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared at my father in horror. He tried to kill Sorrelkit? But why? Oh, I'm glad she's alright. I wish my mother, Brindleface, was here. Darkstripe, my father, glanced around him. My Clan mates glared at him, their fur bristling. Some bared their teeth; some dug their claws into the Earth. Willowpelt, unsheathed her claws and bared her fangs, her tail wrapped protectively around her kits. Sootkit and Rainkit pressed themselves against Sorrelkit, trying to protect their sister.

Fear and alarm flashed in Darkstripe's eyes, and then he hissed, "Fine! I'm not going to take orders from a _kittypet _anyway! But, I won't be leaving alone." Cat's eyes flashed with uncertainty and alarm. Before any cat could do anything, Darkstripe leaped up, ran toward me, and snatched my scruff. I closed my eyes in fear and wailed in terror as my father streaked out of the gorse tunnel. I heard Firestar yowling, "Go get him! Save Treekit!" I heard many paws behind us and I wailed out again. "Traitor!" "Save Treekit!" "Darkstripe, you'll wish Firestar had ordered you to be crow-food!" "Cloudtail, no. But Darkstripe might become crow-food!" I cried out in fear and pain as my father dug his teeth in, too deep, my scruff.  
>I opened my eyes and saw we were going to cross over to RiverClan territory! Darkstripe took the stepping stones two at a time and scrabbled onto the river bank. My Clan could do nothing now! I heard threats, wails, and yowls on the other side of the stream. I squeezed my eyes shut again. <em>Great StarClan! Please help me! Even if I escape, will ThunderClan ever accept me again?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes as sunlight filtered through the den opening. At first, I thought I was back in the ThunderClan nursery, until I smelled the rotting stench of crow-food, and all the horror came flooding back to me. My father captured me and brought me to TigerClan.

Mosspelt nuzzled me gently and murmured softly, "I'm sorry Treekit, being forced to come here against your will." I whimpered and pushed my head into her soft fur. I felt so sad and alone. We heard yowling and I pulled away my head. Mosspelt got up and stretched. She nuzzled me up to my paws and we walked to the Bonehill.

I hid next Mosspelt as Tigerstar yowled again. Once all the cats settled down, Tigerstar growled, "Quiet, we have to new members of TigerClan; Darkstripe and his daughter, Treekit." I heard some meows of agreement, some of suspicion. I shrank back into Mosspelt's fur and she wrapped her tail around me.

Tigerstar stayed quite; then he flicked his tail for silence. "We have traitors among us." Yowls of alarm rose up and he snarled. "Bring out the prisoners." Blackfoot and Darkstripe slipped away and came back with Stonefur, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw. The trio was scrawny, sick, and starved.

I whimpered and buried my face in Mosspelt's fur. I felt her bristle in alarm and I couldn't help to look. I wish I didn't. Tigerstar growled, "Stonefur, show you loyalty be killing these apprentices." Featherpaw and Stormpaw pressed against each other. Stonefur looked at them and growled, "No, I won't." Tigerstar snarled at him, "Fine! Darkstripe, show your loyalty and kill Stonefur."

I watched in pure terror as Darkstripe unsheathed his claws and lunged at the deputy. Mosspelt hissed, "Treekit, get to the nursery. Now!" I got up and ran toward the nursery, but something stopped me. I turned and watched in horror as they fought. Stonefur surprisingly won the battle and Tigerstar and snapped something at Darkstripe and ordered Blackfoot to do something else.

Blackfoot and Darkstripe leaped onto Stonefur. Stonefur fought back, but wasn't strong enough to take on to healthy warriors. _They killed him. My father and Blackfoot killed the RiverClan deputy! _I thought. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were herded back into the direction they came, terrified. I spun around and fled to the nursery. _Please don't let it be me StarClan!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mosspelt came flying and meowed, "Treekit. It's your time for your ceremony." I followed her back to the Bonehill. Tigerstar growled, "Treekit, come forward." I shakily stepped toward the Bonehill and looked up at him. Tigerstar leaped down and growled, "Treekit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Treepaw. Boulder, you are ready to train an apprentice. I hope you pass along your skillful battle and hunting moves to this young apprentice." Boulder stepped forward and we touched noses. At least he is a decent cat.

The gathering broke up and I walked next to Mosspelt. I stopped besides the nursery and I whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me Mosspelt." She purred and nuzzled me. "I'm glad they allowed me to." She slipped into the nursery and I trotted off to the apprentices den. _Oh StarClan, please have mercy and Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw._ Then, I drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard yowling and I bolted up and raced outside. I saw Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw fly across the stepping stones with Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw. I didn't mean too, but my paws lead me toward the ThunderClan cats. I pushed in between the ShadowClan cats and was about to join the ThunderClan cats when Darkstripe's paw swung around and hit me full force in the head. Pain shot through my body and I passed out.

I woke up and felt a dull throb in my head. I cried out and I felt a RiverClan cat next to me. "Shush kit, you got a nasty cut on your head yesterday." I carefully lifted my head upon the moss bedding and opened my eyes. Mudfur was crouched next to me, watching me worriedly. I heard paw steps and smelled Mosspelt's sweet scent. "Mudfur is Treepaw going to be okay?" She demanded. Mudfur replied, "Yes, she will be as long as she keeps it easy. Leopardstar! What brought you here?" Fear clenched my belly and I looked at her.

I sat up shakily and dipped my head. She greeted me with a friendly flick of her tail. "Treepaw, are you okay?" I was startled; I thought she would be angry. "Y-yes I'm okay, sort-of. My head hurts." Mudfur growled gently and hissed, "Then you should lie down." I obeyed him. He flicked his tail toward Mosspelt and they slipped outside the den.

Leopardstar looked at me and whispered too softly for Mudfur and Mosspelt to hear. "I'm so sorry Treepaw. I should've never let Tigerstar take over so easily." She shook her head. "I paid this price with an injured apprentice and my dead deputy." Anguish clouded her gaze. I reached my nose up and nuzzled her. I whispered, "I think I understand why you did it though." She looked surprised. "If all four Clans joined as one, we wouldn't have to fight and go into battle. No cat would starve. We wouldn't have to fear each other," I finished.

Leopardstar stared at me and sat down, nodding. "You're right Treepaw. That is why I let him take over, I wish he wasn't blood thirsty or hated half-Clan cats." She licked my head and sat up. I dipped my head respectfully and Leopardstar left. Mudfur trotted in and meowed, "I told Mosspelt to rest." I nodded and realization tore through me like and icy claw. "W-what will Tigerstar do to me now?" I whispered. He glanced at me and sighed. "I don't know, Tree, I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was dozing in the medicine cat's den, basking in the sun, when a cold shadow fell over me. Fear gripped my heart as I opened my eyes to see Tigerstar. I scrambled to my paws and dipped my head. "T-Tigerstar!" He snarled, "Don't waste your breath apprentice! I heard what happened last night, and I know that you were trying to recapture the prisoners. Your courage doesn't mean you get to laze around camp all day! Start your training!" I nodded, relief washed over me. At least he thought I was trying to recapture the prisoners.

Mudfur stepped out of the shadows and hissed, "Sorry Tigerstar. Treepaw has a nasty cut on her head. She can't train today." The toms stared at each other fiercely until Tigerstar backed down. "Fine," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I will excuse her training; for today." He spun around and stalked off. I sighed and meowed, "Thanks for backing me up Mudfur." He purred and licked my head. "You're very welcome."

Later that day, I came out of the den and over to Mosspelt. She purred as I drew near. "Treepaw how's your head?" "It's doing better. Mudfur says I might have a scar!" Mosspelt purred and started to lick my head. "Mosspelt!" She stopped and meowed, "Well I am supposed to take care of you." Just then, a shadow loomed over us. I spun around and saw Leopardstar. Mosspelt and I dipped our heads and she meowed, "Mosspelt, Treepaw, you are coming with us to the Gathering tonight."

Excitement filled my chest. "Thank you Leopardstar!" The leader nodded, and trotted off. Mosspelt purred, "This is your first night to go to a Gathering, huh?" I puffed out my chest. "Yep!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As all the cats from TigerClan, including me, headed to the Gathering, I felt tension. At first I was puzzled, then, realization gripped me like a cold talon. ThunderClan will try to take me back! Hope filled my chest and I hoped StarClan will allow Firestar to speak first.

As the band of cats came into the clearing and I saw Tigerstar and Leopardstar leap onto the Great Rock and sat down next to Tallstar and Firestar. Tigerstar yowled for the Gathering to start. After the noise quieted down, he yowled, "We have a new apprentice among us, Treepaw!" Cries of approval echoed through the fourtrees, though none of them came from ThunderClan. Dustpelt glared at me and Brightheart came over. "Hello Treepaw." "Hello Brightheart." We whispered to each other, so I didn't hear what the other leaders said. "Are you going to come back to ThunderClan?" I was startled. Of course I wanted to go home! But something nagged me. I shook my head and Brightheart's good eye filled with shock. "I can't because that might give Tigerstar an excuse to attack ThunderClan. I'm sorry; I really want to go home." I sighed and my head went done with shame and disappointment. Brightheart flicked my head up with her tail. "I understand Treepaw. You're just trying to hold off the battle longer." I nodded.

As the Gathering broke up, I said good-bye to Brightheart and watched the ThunderClan cats leave with longing. Heart aching, I turned a plodded off with the cats from TigerClan, my head and tail dropping. I glanced back on last time. I caught Firestar's eye and he nodded, he understood. I wretched myself away and walked off to join my new and hopefully temporary Clan mates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As we were coming home, I bumped into an orange tom with ginger stripes. "Hey! Watch it!" He snarled. I glared at him and retorted, "Well, we are going to the exact same place and if you would pick up your pace, no cat would bump into you!" He opened his jaws to snap back at me, then closed them, realizing I just won the argument. He huffed crossly and stalked off. His scent was ShadowClan, so I guessed he was allowed to go to TigerClan. "Wow! No one has able to win an argument with Shadepaw!" I turned and saw Dawnpaw staring at me with adoration. I blinked. "Really?" She nodded. "To bad we have to share a den with him. His mentor is Tigerstar." Fear shoot through me and my blood turned to ice. I whispered, "His mentor is T-Tigerstar?" Dawnpaw looked at me and nodded. "Why?" I shook my head. "Nothing, I just never knew that Tigerstar had an apprentice." She nodded and together we walked back to RiverClan territory.

I woke up before Dawnpaw and Shadepaw. I glanced at them and slipped off into the clearing. Boulder and a few other RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors hung around outside. My mentor spotted me and called me over with a flick of his tail. "Yes Boulder," I meowed. "Would you like to eat then head out to the training field?" I pricked my ears and replied, "Okay Boulder!" I turned and bounded toward the fresh-kill pile. I grabbed a large, fat fish and headed toward the reed patch. I lied down and started to eat the fish when I saw Shadepaw heading over here.

I moved over and he lied down next to me, actually looking quite pleased. Between bits of fish, I asked, "Why are you so happy Shadepaw?" His eyes rested on me and he meowed, "My warrior ceremony is going to be held at sunhigh!" I purred. "That's wonderful news Shadepaw!" I turned my head away and started to eat the fish, my pelt itching because Shadepaw was still staring at me. I glanced at him and he turned his head away. Narrowing my eyes, I finished the fish and trotted off toward Boulder.

The day battle training with Boulder kept my mind off Shadepaw. _Why was he staring at me? Maybe he hoped that I would be jealous, well, clearly he didn't get the reaction he wanted._ Boulder was impressed with my fighting moves. I did the ones he taught me, and I added some of my own skills. He even said that I would make an excellent leader one day!

By the time we got back to camp, it was sunhigh. Tigerstar and Leopardstar were heading toward the Bonehill and Boulder bounded up to them. He spoke excitedly and flicked his tail in my direction. Tigerstar nodded and Leopardstar looked pleased. My mentor spun away, and sat beneath the Bonehill. The leaders leaped up and Tigerstar yowled. I trotted over and sat next to Dawnpaw. Shadepaw was sitting in front, his pelt freshly groomed, his fur glowing like fire in the sunlight. I turned back to the leaders and Tigerstar called Shadepaw over. He leaped down and stood in front of his apprentice.

"Shadepaw, you have been a loyal and best apprentice, it is time to make you a warrior." He lifted his head. "I Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan, all upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shadepaw lifted his head and stared at Tigerstar and meowed, "I do." Tigerstar nodded and yowled, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Shadeclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your bravery and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan." Tigerstar rested his large tabby muzzle on Shadeclaw's head. In return, Shadeclaw licked his shoulder respectfully. "Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw!" The cats from both Clans welcomed the new warrior. Pride filled his eyes and he looked at me with a triumphant look. "Tonight, Shadeclaw will sit vigil until dawn and watch his Clan." Cats meowed in agreement and headed back to their dens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Dawnpaw and I were walking back to the apprentice's den, she kept giving me funny looks. "What?" "Nothing Treepaw!" A few heartbeats later, "Why do you keep staring at me Dawnpaw? You're really scaring me now." Smiling, "Oh, nothing really." Later in the den, "Dawnpaw, stop staring. Don't make me get the poppy seed!" "Don't please!" "I won't if you stop staring." "I'm not staring." "Yes you are." "No I'm not!" "Spill it Dawnpaw!" "Okay, okay! Shadeclaw clearly likes you!" "WHAT?" She stared at me in shock. "Are you blind Treepaw? He keeps staring at you all moonstruck." I gagged. "Do you need to see Mudfur? I think you ate a bad fish." My heart was pounding. _Why did he have to pad after me? He should pad after Dawnpaw or a ShadowClan she-cat. _He should know that I'm a ThunderClan cat at heart.

I dipped my head and meowed tartly, "Well, why would he want a mate that is a ThunderClan cat?" Dawnpaw knew what I was talking about. She butted me with her head a meowed, "I understand. You're right; Shadeclaw should pad after some other she-cat." "Besides, I don't exactly return the feelings," I hissed. Nodding, she yawned and meowed drearily, "Good night Treepaw." I yawned too and rested my head on the moss and reed bedding and drifted off into uneasy slumber.

I woke up before dawn. Dawnpaw was stretching and meowed, "Well, let us see if we are needed on dawn patrol." I nodded my head and we walked side by side into the clearing. I caught Shadeclaw's eye and he glared at me frostily and turned his back on us. A lump formed in my throat. Shadeclaw had heard every word we said! _Why should I care? I said I didn't return his feelings, so, why do I feel like I should care? _Dawnpaw walked ahead toward the fresh kill pile. I growled and tore at the ground with my claws. _This wouldn't happen if I were at ThunderClan! StarClan must realize that we can't be together, besides, I HATE him! _

Boulder and Heavystep took Dawnpaw and me out hunting. We caught many fish, but apparently the waves of distress that rolled of me were strong and heavy enough for Boulder, Dawnpaw, and Heavystep to feel. Thankfully, they gave me space and time alone, though, I wish they hadn't. I'm surprised that I caught so many fish; my thoughts kept clouding my mind during the whole time. By the time we got back to camp my anger was quickly fading, though, Shadeclaw was nice enough to keep giving me frosty looks. I hissed in agitation and lashed my tail and a voice mewed, "Who twisted your tail?" I turned and saw Shadepelt standing behind me, amusement glittering in her eyes.

I let out an annoyed sigh and growled, "Shadeclaw, he likes me but I don't return the affection. Plus the fact he was close enough to the apprentices den that he heard what I said to Dawnpaw!" She purred and mewed, "Well, _he_ should know better because he is a ShadowClan warrior." Suddenly a ShadowClan warrior came up and thrust his face into mine. "What's wrong with being a ShadowClan warrior?" I bristled and snarled, "It's none of your bee's wax!" I knew the tom was Shadeclaw's brother so I didn't want him to find out. The tom must have known that I'm usually easy going instead of stubborn, so he backed off with a hiss.

After he left, I snorted, "Toms!" Shadepelt purred her agreement. Later, I was walking into the clearing near the river in a better mode when I heard Tigerstar talking to Shadeclaw. I pressed myself against the ground and hid in a bush, my scent dampened from the water, I swam earlier to clear my head. "Shadeclaw, why are you padding after Treepaw?" "Tigerstar, she doesn't like me but she's really beautiful." _Beautiful? _I glanced at my damp, silver-brown fur. _I thought my pelt was quite bland. Either way, it helps me blend in. _Though, I couldn't help but feel the warmth from my tail to my ears. Tigerstar snorted, "Treepaw is an apprentice no less, and she's from ThunderClan! I saw her talking to one of the ThunderClan cats, plotting her escape, and a way to destroy TigerClan, without sparing any cat." Shadeclaw gasped, "No! She would never do that!" He sneered and hissed, "And hedgehogs will fly! Shadeclaw use your head!" Shadeclaw snarled, "I do use my head! I know she would never destroy two Clans! Treepaw believes that there should be four!" Tigerstar growled in amusement. "Young warrior, can't you see what is in front of you. Treepaw _is _a traitor." Fear shot through me. _Please Shadeclaw, don't believe him. _Shadeclaw glared at him and snapped, "I don't care what you think. Nothing can change the way I feel about her!" The young tom spun around and raced off. Tigerstar stood there, staring at Shadeclaw with narrowed eyes, expression unreadable. Before any cat could see me, I slipped away to the apprentice's den. But Tigerstar did see me. He called me over and I obeyed. He stared at me with cold, hard eyes and hissed, "In the name of StarClan, I strip away this apprentice's name, for now she has no name." I stared in shock and ran back to the den. _Why did I do something so stupid? _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up suddenly around dawn to Tigerstar yowling, "Every cat except for the queens, kits, and elders, come with me!" I and Dawnpaw leaped from our nests and we bolted toward Tigerstar. Once every cat was there, he flicked his tail and every cat followed. We traveled toward the fourtrees and my belly turned to knots. This was the day ThunderClan and WindClan made their choices about joining TigerClan!

We raced along and waited in the clearing with Tigerstar in front and Leopardstar on one side with Blackfoot on the other. Firestar and Tallstar came into the clearing, followed by their Clans. Firestar meowed, "We have made out decision, we will not join TigerClan." Tigerstar's eyes glittered and he replied coolly, "Fine. But I have I won't be fighting you alone." We waited. Did Tigerstar really lose it? Then cats flooded the clearing. Dawnpaw and I bristled and pressed against each other. The cats smelled like rouges and they had kittypet collars on. But the collars had dog teeth and cat teeth lining them!

Fear shot through me. "Well, Firestar and Tallstar, are you sure you want to join?" The leaders glanced at each other and Tallstar rasped, "We are positive that we will _never_ join TigerClan." Tigerstar growled, "BloodClan, attack!" The rouges didn't move. "Attack!" He screeched. "Tigerstar, my warriors only listen to me," cried a high pitched voice. I turned and saw a small black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes stare directly at Tigerstar. What really sent chills down my spine wasn't the teeth encrusted collar; it was that there were claws, very large claws, covering his real claws. I shuddered. Firestar stepped forward and introduced himself and then tried to convince the BloodClan leader that Tigerstar was a murderer.

Shocked gasps came from WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Shadeclaw looked like some cat just clawed his face. BloodClan and the tiny black tom didn't look fazed. "My name is Scourge," the tiny tom said. Then every cat knew, he and his 'Clan' were murderers. I squeezed my eyes shut and I heard a screech. I opened my eyes and say Scourge's claws rip open Tigerstar's belly from chin to tail. Shocked gasps rippled around. I stared in horror as Tigerstar lost all nine lives, _from one single wound_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I knew that I could go back to ThunderClan, but I didn't. After Tigerstar died, Scourge threatened that the forest belonged to BloodClan and the four Clans would have to choose to leave or die. I'm not sure why I did it, I just did. I spun and ran, my fur standing on end. I ran away from all four Clans, to anywhere but there. I pelted pass Ravenpaw's and Barley's barn. I had only one destination in mind. The Highstones.

I was nameless, no home, no friends, no family. I _needed_ to see StarClan. By nightfall, I reached the entrance to Highstones and walked inside. I got to the Moonstone and curled up next to it, my nose touching the cold stone. Moonlight came in and lit up the stone and I was cast into StarClan territory. Opening my eyes, I saw my warrior ancestors waiting. Bluestar stepped forward and purred, "Welcome apprentice. We know why you came." I opened my jaws to speak, but Spottedleaf replied, "You must go back to LionClan in three days, there you must prove your loyalty by helping the Clans rid BloodClan from the forest."

"Doesn't StarClan think I'm loyal?" I whispered. Spottedleaf mewed, "Of course we do, the Clans might not be so sure." I mewed tartly, "Because I ran away." Spottedleaf rasped her tongue over my ear. I suddenly had an idea. If Tigerstar took my name away, maybe StarClan could give it back…. "Can you give me my name back? Please?" Bluestar and Spottedleaf exchanged glances. Before one of the she-cats could speak, a new cat stepped forward. "Brindleface!" I cried out and ran forward toward her, breathing in her sweet scent. She purred and covered my head with licks. "Oh my daughter, I wish we could give you back your name." I gasped and stumbled back. "Why not?" Brindleface sighed and mewed, "Because it is fate. Even StarClan can't ignore the paws of destiny. There are things that StarClan can't control and change."

I nodded weakly. "O-okay Brindleface." I dipped my head respectfully as the warriors of StarClan disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up around sunhigh, my belly growling. I climbed back out of the tunnel and blinked in the bright sunlight. I raced across the barren moor and headed to the barn where Ravenpaw and Barley live. If they let me stay there, maybe I can bring them to help the Clans during the battle; I knew that the Clans wouldn't give up their home without a fight. My muscles rippled under my fur, the sun beat down on me, giving me energy.

When I reached the barn, Ravenpaw and Barley were headed inside. I yowled, "Ravenpaw! Barley!" The toms looked around as I flew down the hill side. I reached them and panted, "Three days…. Battle…. With…. BloodClan." Barley growled, "Stupid BloodClan cats." Ravenpaw looked concerned. "We'll help if that's what you're asking. But what is your name?" I opened my jaws and whispered, "It was Treepaw, Tigerstar striped my name from me." Ravenpaw bristled. "If I find Tigerstar and battle, I swear I'll kill him myself, if StarClan allows." I shook my head. "He's dead. Scourge killed him. One wound, from chin to tail, all nine lives slipped away."

Both cats looked horrified. Barley asked, "When did you say this was going to happen?" "In three days, no, make that two." I said, as the sun went down. My stomach growled loudly, and the toms looked amused. Embarrassment flushed through my pelt. Barley flicked his tail. "You are welcomed to hunt and rest." I purred and dipped my head. "Thank you." Together, we slipped inside the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mistyflower68: I ran out of awesome titles, and it is about my character, so, I guess that's why I called it **_**Foxbracken's Story**_**. Thank you!**

**Pale-eye: Thank you for reviewing! I understand that the chapters are short; it just seems long when I type them! ;) **

Chapter 12

I had to see him. Shadeclaw will hopefully convince ShadowClan to fight against BloodClan. I stood up and stretched, looking around; I saw Ravenpaw and Barley still sleeping. I slipped outside of the barn and ran. I raced across the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory. I remember Shadeclaw saying something about sitting under a tree on the edge of a Thunderpath on looking the Highstones.

I hid under some bushes; the ground was wet under paw. _It's a wonder that ShadowClan cats don't all have web paws, _I mused. Peeking out, I saw the familiar flame colored pelt. Opening my jaws, I drank in the unfamiliar scents. All clear. I crept forward and hissed, "Shadeclaw!" He whipped his head around and drank in the air. Shadeclaw purred, "Treepaw, you're here!" I slipped out and trotted over to greet him.

Shadeclaw pressed his muzzle against mine and rasped his tongue over my ear. I closed my eyes than opened them, scolding myself. I pulled away and asked, "Did ShadowClan agree to help the three other Clans?" Shadeclaw nodded, "Yes, Blackstar agreed too help." I scraped the ground and mewed, "My name isn't Treepaw anymore Shadeclaw." He cocked his head. "No? What is it then?" I bowed my head and replied, "Tigerstar took my name away Shadeclaw. I'm nameless." He gasped and stumbled backward. He pushed forward nuzzled me. "I'm sorry." I pulled away and meowed, "I better go. I'll see you soon." He nodded in agreement. Shadeclaw turned and walked back to camp and I ran back to the barn.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The two days seemed to slip on by so fast. Before I knew it, I was leading Barley and Ravenpaw toward ThunderClan. Deeper into the territory, we meet dawn patrol. Firestar, Sandstorm, Brightheart, and Dustpelt were in it, all of them seemed startled. Firestar asked, "Ravenpaw, Barley, Treepaw, what are you doing here?" I winced when he said my formal name. Normally, I would've been submissive, but I stood my ground; my head raised high, my tail even. I dipped my head. "Firestar, we have come to help you in the battle against BloodClan. My name is-" Dustpelt snarled, "How can we trust you Treepaw?" I returned his steady gaze. "My name isn't Treepaw, Tigerstar stripped away my name." The cats gasped, Sandstorm and Brightheart exchanged a glance.

"We are here to help." I insisted. Firestar nodded. "Very well." The patrol turns back toward ThunderClan camp, flanked by Barley and Ravenpaw. I watched them leave; I knew I couldn't go back, not yet anyway. I turned and ran toward a hollow in a tree, deep in ThunderClan territory. I curled up inside, waiting for the battle. I lifted my head and parted my jaws, drinking in the scents of the forest, unsure if this battle will be my first and my last.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I scented ThunderClan and saw all the warriors and apprentices. I waited until they were gone and followed. They got to the fourtrees, with WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. BloodClan soon appeared and Scourge said something to the Clans, but I couldn't hear him or the leaders. Suddenly the cats launched themselves at each other, the battle has begun. I race forward and saw that Dawnpaw was fighting two huge toms. I screeched and one of the toms spun around. Leaping forward, I unsheathed my claws and tackled him down. I scratched his belly with my back claws, drawing blood, at the same time I was scratching at his eyes. He tried to throw me off, but I leaped off first.

I raked my claws over his ears, nose, and neck. He yowled and fled. Something knocked into me. A small BloodClan she-cat lashed out her claws but I dove to one side and sunk my teeth into her shoulder. She yowled as I bit deeper and harder, my claws scoring her back. I let go and she ran.

Then, I saw my father, the traitor. Darkstripe. I lunged and ran side to side. He saw me and swatted his paw to his right, but I was expecting that. I darted to his left and clawed his side. Blood spewed out and he lunged at me. We tussled on the ground, teeth and claws scoring each other. I was about to do the death blow, not caring if he was my father, but he squirmed out from beneath me and took off. Before I could follow him, I was knocked off my paws with a heavy blow. I scrambled up and turned to face my attacker. My heart leaped in my throat. It was Barley! Then I saw the two lower canines protruding from the tom's jaws. _No, that's not Barley. _I thought. The tom sneered, "To scared to fight huh?" I let out a battle cry and leaped onto his back.

I tore away chunks of fur as he tried to get me off. Blood started to splatter everywhere, he finally threw me off. I landed right next to Darkstripe. I leaped to my paws then realized he was dead. A sense of relief flooded over me. I looked up onto the Great Rock and gasped. Cloudtail was fighting Scourge and Firestar was lying on the ground, _not _moving. I leaped up there and crouched next to Firestar. I didn't have to be a medicine cat to know that he was losing a life. I snarled and threw myself at Scourge. Cloudtail and I fought him, blow by blow. Then Scourge slashed my face, reopening the scar on my head, and I went flying to one side. I tumbled down the Great Rock and hit the ground. I gasped as black started to close in on me.

I forced myself to my paws, and scrabbled onto the Great Rock. I saw Cloudtail standing next to Firestar with the dead body of Scourge at their paws. One BloodClan cat leaped up and saw his leader's body. He shrieked, "Scourge is dead! He's dead!" He leaped down, still yowling the news. The BloodClan cats broke away and ran. Blood dripped into my eyes, blinding me. I shook away droplets, feeling more blood ooze down my neck. I gasped, "F-Firestar, are y-you o-o-okay?" The two ThunderClan toms turned and I collapsed, my strength ebbing. I felt myself being lifted up, Cloudtail and Firestar pressed themselves against my sides and Firestar mewed, "We'll get Cinderpelt to help you." The blood kept spilling out, and my strength faded and I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and smelled herbs all around me. My head throbbed, so I decided not to move. I mewed, "Cinderpelt? Are you here?" I heard paws running and she meowed, "Yes I'm here. Do you need anything?" I replied, "Yes, did we win the battle?" Cinderpelt purred, "Yes, BloodClan is no longer in the forest. By the way, once you feel up to it, and I make sure you're okay, go to Firestar, he wants to talk to you." "Yes Cinderpelt," I mumbled.

At sunhigh, I was feeling better and Cinderpelt gave me the all clear. I trotted out of the medicine cat's den and looked around. Cats were sharing tongues with each other, no one paying attention to me. I walked over to the leader's den and mewed, "Firestar?" He replied, "Come in." I slipped into the den and saw Firestar resting in his nest. He stared at me and asked, "Are you staying here in ThunderClan, or are you going to live in RiverClan or ShadowClan?" Without thinking about my answer I mewed, "I would like to stay in ThunderClan." He nodded. "Very well. I will name you soon; I just need to make sure a certain cat agrees to be your mentor."

I perked up. "Okay Firestar." "Wait, one more thing," Firestar meowed. "Please send Longtail in." I dipped my head. "Yes Firestar." I slipped out of the den and bounded over to Longtail. He looked at me and I dipped my head. "Longtail, Firestar would like to see you in his den." The warrior looked confused, but he nodded and walked off. My belly rumbled and I heard a purr of amusement from behind me. I turned my head and saw Brightheart standing behind me. She walked up and nuzzled my and mewed, "Help yourself to a piece of prey." "Thank you Brightheart!" I walked over to the fresh kill pile and choose a skinny mouse, not daring to pick anything plumper or bigger. I ate the mouse in the nettle patch, and started to groom myself when Firestar and Longtail emerged from the den. Longtail looked happy, and Firestar leaped onto the Highrock. He yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The cats looked up, surprised, and walked over to the Highrock. Firestar yowled, "We have a new Clan member among us, as you remember she was taken by her father to TigerClan. Apprentice, come forward." I walked toward the Highrock and looked up. My Clan mates looked at each other confused. Mousefur called, "Why aren't you calling her by her name, Treepaw, Firestar?" He replied, "Her name was Treepaw, but Tigerstar stripped her name from her and left her nameless, but today, she regains a new name and a new mentor." Shocked mews rippled through the Clan.

Firestar gestured Longtail over with his tail and looked at me. "From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Longtail. I hope Longtail will pass down all he knows to you." He paused and continued. "Longtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Darkstripe, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw."

I padded up to Longtail and we touched noses. The Clan called, "Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up at dawn and padded out into the clearing. Longtail was there, the dawn patrol and hunting patrol just leaving. I padded up to Longtail and mewed, "What are we doing today?" He replied, "First, you are going to change out the elder's bedding. Then we can go to the training hollow." Nodding, I replied, "Okay Longtail. Do you want me to get fresh bedding now?" Longtail nodded. I turned and bounded off.

I found a moss covered tree, and started to pull up moss, when the dawn patrol passed by. I flicked my tail in greeting and continued to work. I rolled up a large ball of moss under my chin and walked back to camp. Placing the moss ball in front of the elder's den, I went inside and rolled up the soiled moss. I rolled the foul moss into the dirt-place and trotted back toward the elder's den. I pushed the fresh moss inside and made the nests. One-eye mewed, "Can you put bracken in our nests Foxpaw?" I dipped my head. "Of course One-eye." I turned, and left the den and trotted back out into the forest.

I just found a great bracken bush, when I smelled ShadowClan. Alarm flashed through me and I opened my jaws to drink in the foul scent. _Shadeclaw! What is he doing in ThunderClan territory? _I growled softly and spotted him. Dropping into a crouch, I stalked him. I lunged at him, surprising him. I attacked him and Shadeclaw sputtered, "I wanted to see you!" Pinning him on the ground I snarled, "Why? I'm a ThunderClan cat and you're a ShadowClan cat Shadeclaw!" He gasped, "I wanted to know you're name." I hissed, "Well, you'll find out at the next Gathering." Leaping off him, I hissed. "Leave Shadeclaw!" Hurt reflected in his dark green eyes as Shadeclaw turned and ran.

An odd feeling clenched my belly. _No Foxpaw! You know Shadeclaw is a no good crow-food eater from ShadowClan!_ I told myself. Turning, I stalked off to get the bracken for the elders.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After putting the right amount of bracken in the elder's nests, I went up to Longtail and Firestar, who were discussing … something. Longtail glanced up at me and meowed, "Is there something you want to tell us Foxpaw? If it's about training, I remember, don't worry." "It's not that Longtail. There was a ShadowClan cat in our territory. It was Shadeclaw, he's gone, I chased him off but there were no other ShadowClan scents." Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for telling me this Foxpaw; I will alert the Clan immediately." He nodded to Longtail and leaped onto the Highrock. Firestar didn't have to call out; all the cats came and sat beneath the Highrock. Once every cat settled down, he yowled, "Foxpaw just reported that Shadeclaw, a ShadowClan cat, was inside our territory. She chased him off, and there were no other ShadowClan scents. So when you are in the forest, be careful and look out for ShadowClan cats inside the boundary." Murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Firestar leaped down.

"Longtail and Foxpaw, can you take three more warriors with you to make sure there are no more ShadowClan cats. I would like to come with you." Longtail and I nodded and my mentor bounded off to fetch three other warriors. Firestar trotted over to the gorse tunnel and I followed. He mewed, "Foxpaw, do you know why Shadeclaw was in ThunderClan territory?" I gulped but Firestar was mostly curious than hostile. I scuffled the ground with my paws and looked down. I mewed quietly, "Well, Shadeclaw was in ThunderClan territory 'cause-" Longtail came running back, flanked by Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Mousefur. Firestar whispered, "Tell me later in my den Foxpaw." Longtail panted, "Graystripe said he'll stay here with the other warriors and watch the camp in case it's an ambush."

Firestar nodded and asked, "Foxpaw, will you lead us to the spot where Shadeclaw was?" Nodding I mewed, "Yes Firestar." I flicked my tail and bounded into the forest. We got to the bracken bush and Cloudtail found Shadeclaw's scent. "Stale," the white warrior called. Firestar nodded and meowed, "Brightheart and Mousefur, you head toward the ShadowClan border, but don't get to close; we don't need ShadowClan to attack right now." The two warriors nodded, and bounded off. "Longtail, you stay with Cloudtail and check around this area." The pale warrior nodded, and he and Cloudtail started to check the area.

Firestar gestured with his tail and mewed, "Come with me Foxpaw. We should check deeper in the territory toward the camp." I nodded and we bounded off. I ran toward Firestar and meowed, "No scents of ShadowClan or any cats except ThunderClan." He nodded. "Very well, we should get Longtail, Mousefur, Brightheart, and Cloudtail and head back to the camp," Firestar ordered.

As we drew toward the gorse tunnel, Bramblepaw popped out. He dipped his head and mewed, "Firestar, can I join the hunting patrol?" His mentor agreed, and the tabby apprentice bounded back inside the camp. Longtail, Mousefur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart trotted over to the fresh kill pile and I followed Firestar into his den.

"So," he mowed. "What were you saying about Shadeclaw?" I looked down, and then forced myself to look at Firestar's green gaze. "Shadeclaw was ThunderClan territory because he-because he-" Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Because he?" I gulped and blurted out, "Because he wanted to know what my new name was! Ever since I became an apprentice in TigerClan, he liked me but I don't like him. Shadeclaw knows this, but doesn't seem to care!"

Firestar eyes opened widely in surprise, than quickly narrowed them again. "Please Firestar," I begged. "Please, don't exile me. Please believe me." He nodded slowly and mewed sharply, "I believe you Foxpaw. You do not sound like you are lying, but for now on I want you to be with another cat. I don't trust Shadeclaw." Relief washed over me. "Thank you Firestar!" "Wait Foxpaw, you are going to tonight's Gathering. Please tell Graystripe, Bramblepaw, Longtail, Brightheart, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw that they are coming too." I dipped my head. "Yes Firestar."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We drew near the fourtrees and waited on the slope. Firestar stood in between Bramblepaw and Graystripe looking down. He flicked his tail and we flooded down the hill and into the clearing. Shadeclaw came up and greeted me, but I walked past him briskly. I trotted over to Dawnpaw and she purred in greeting. "Hey, are you okay Treepaw?" I purred, "Yes, thanks for asking. My name isn't Treepaw, it is Foxpaw!" "Really! My name is Dawnflower now!" Before I could reply, Blackstar yowled and every cat fell silent. He flicked his tail toward Tallstar, letting him speak first. Tallstar padded forward and mewed, "Prey is running well in WindClan territory, there have been no sign of any rogues." He flicked his tail at Leopardstar and stepped back. Leopardstar moved forward and mewed, "There have been plenty of fish for us, no sign of rogues either. We have a new warrior among us, Dawnflower!" Cats from all Clans cheered her new name and I flicked her shoulder with my tail.

Leopardstar stepped back and Firestar padded forward. He yowled, "Prey is running well for us, Foxpaw is our new apprentice." He waited as cats cheered my name before continuing, "We have not scented any rogues in ThunderClan, but our borders are still strong." The last part was a clear warning to everyone. Glancing at Shadeclaw, who was sitting alone in the back, looked down at the ground guilty. Blackstar trotted forward as Firestar stepped back. "Prey is too running well in ShadowClan. I have received my nine lives from StarClan and Russetfur is our new deputy." Yowls of approval echoed from all Clans. He stepped back and the leaders started talking among themselves. The cats from other Clans started to talk and joke around, swapping pieces of gossip like pieces of prey.

One-eyes flicked her tail at me and I padded over. "Yes One-eye?" She rasped, "Thank you Foxpaw for changing out bedding. You do better than the other apprentices!" Warmth spread from tail-tip to ear-tips. "Thank you One-eye," I purred. Shadeclaw flicked his tail at me to join him. I dipped my head to One-eye and she turned her back at me to face the other elders. Twitching my ears in annoyance, I trotted over to Shadeclaw as he disappeared behind some brambles.

No one was watching, so I slipped in behind the striped warrior. Glaring, I spat, "What Shadeclaw? You know what my name is now, so leave me alone!" He looked hurt. "Foxpaw, I can't. I can't seem to forget you. I missed a frog that practically leaped into my mouth! Rowanclaw called be a frog-brain." A scrap of pity lodged in my chest but my response was this, "Then try harder to forget me! It's your fault you missed that frog!" I turned and stalked off, Shadeclaw's wounded gaze burning into my pelt the whole way back to camp.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That morning, Longtail toke me out to battle train after we ate some fresh kill. He growled, "Attack me." I crouched into position, but before I could lunge, Longtail shot forward. I stayed there, pretending to be terrified, near the last moment; I shot toward one side and raked my paw, claws sheathed, on my mentor's side, knocking him down. Before he could get up I bowled into him. Longtail landed on his back and I pressed one paw against his front paws, one back paw on his back paws, and dug my back paw in his belly.

Longtail played dead, but I didn't fall for it. Instead, I placed more of my weight on him. Longtail squeaked under the pressure and I leaped off. He stood up and I bowled into him again. I gingerly nipped his tail and dodged a blow. Snarling, I slipped underneath him and knocked Longtail off his paws. Once he was down, I pinned him down and let out a mewl of triumph. My mentor gasped, "Get off of me, if I was an enemy cat, you'd injury me by now!" I obeyed him, and Longtail shook the dirt off of his pelt. My mentor groomed himself, and I did the same, but kept a wary eye on him.

He yawned and mewed, "I think you're ready to be named a warrior. I'll talk to Firestar about it." My ears perked forward. "Really Longtail? Thank you!" My mentor nodded and meowed, "Let's hunt while we're out in the forest." I nodded and we crept off silently. I stopped and opened my jaws. Drinking in the air, I smelled a squirrel not far from here. I located it and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Sneaking up on it, I lunged and killed it with a single blow to its neck. Once I buried it, I stalked off to find more prey.

When Longtail and I went back to camp, we had a lot of prey. He had two plump birds, two plump mice, and a plump squirrel. I had a plump squirrel, three mice, a thrush, a vole, and a pheasant. The fresh kill pile was pitifully small, and the hunting patrol's scent told me that they just left. Longtail quickly placed his prey on the pile and bounded off to Firestar, who was sharing tongues with Sandstorm. I trotted over to the pile and placed the prey on top, and grabbed some for the elders. I trotted into their den and mewed, "Do you want some fresh kill?" It was muffled, but the elders heard me.

Speckletail muttered, "It's about time." Smallear flicked her with his tail. "The warriors just got prey." She snorted I reply. I gave the elders their fresh kill and trotted out into the clearing in time to see the hunting patrol come back. Ashpaw dropped his prey in surprise to see the fresh kill pile well stocked. His mentor, Dustpelt, snapped something at him the best he could through fur and Ashpaw picked up his prey and dropped it on the pile. Brackenfur padded over and asked, "Foxpaw, do you know who hunted fresher kill?" I nodded and mewed, "Longtail and I did after battle practice." He purred, "Good job." Warmth spread through me. He turned and padded away toward Longtail


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I swiped my paw over my face, giving myself a good wash after I ate a thrush. Firestar bounded up onto the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Stopping, I stood up and stretched and padded over beneath the Highrock. I looked up at Firestar and waited. Once, every cat was there, he yowled, "It's time to make four apprentices, warriors!" Excitement filled my belly; I might be one of them!

Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Thornpaw all gathered in front of the crowd and I joined them. We stared at Firestar as he looked down at us, yowling, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He paused and meowed, "Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Thornpaw, and Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I stepped forward and mewed, "I do." Fernpaw stood up and meowed, "I do." Ashpaw and Thornpaw stood and replied at the same time, "I do." Firestar leaped down and cried out, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Foxbracken StarClan honors your cleverness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on my head and I eagerly licked his shoulder.

Firestar then went on to do Fernpaw, Ashpaw, and Thornpaw. My head was buzzing with excitement as the Clan called, "Foxbracken, Ferncloud, Thornclaw, and Ashfur!" Firestar yowled, "Tonight, these four new warriors shall sit vigil until dawn!" I sat up, trembling with excitement. Then a little sharp pain hit my belly as cats went up to Ferncloud, Ashfur, and Thornclaw. Dustpelt purred and nuzzled Ferncloud as Cloudtail went up to Ashfur to congratulate him and Thornclaw went up to Frostfur, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, and Brightheart and they congratulated him. I had no close family.

I voice behind me mewed, "Well, I'm glad to have you as a Clan mate Foxbracken." Turning, I saw Longtail, my previous mentor. I purred and nuzzled him. "Thanks for having me as your apprentice." He purred and meowed, "Your welcome, now I believe it's time for your vigil." I nodded and trotted outside the gorse tunnel. I sat down as Ferncloud sat next to me and the toms sat on the other side. My ears swiveled at every little sound; I sit up straight when I hear sticks braking. Bristling, I glanced at the three other warriors. Ferncloud got up and slipped inside the ThunderClan camp to alert Firestar. I stood up, followed by Thornclaw and Ashfur. Opening my jaws, I scented two cats; unfamiliar, or they covered their scent…

I tensed my muscles and crouched down as Firestar came out, followed by Graystripe, Sandstorm and Ferncloud. Nodding slightly at them, I turned my attention to the blackness in the forest. Suddenly, the two cats burst in. It was Littlecloud and Runningnose! Runningnose panted, "Can… we… see… Cinderpelt?" Firestar hesitated than nodded. I relaxed and sat down in front of the tunnel. Thornclaw and Ashfur exchanged a glance and Ferncloud sat down next to me. I could feel her heart racing as she leaned against me, knowing my heart was racing too. My heart was also feeling something else; disappointment. I was disappointed that I didn't see Shadeclaw. _Snap out of it! _I scowled at myself. _You can't give in! Shadeclaw's from ShadowClan no less! _ Soon, Cinderpelt came out with Runningnose and Littlecloud. They said their farewells, and the two ShadowClan cats left.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

By the time dawn came around, everything was quiet, and Foxbracken was stiff and tired. Soon, Graystripe came out and meowed, "Warriors, you can go in the warrior's den and sleep now. There are four extra nests."

She stood up, yawned, and stretched. "Thank you Graystripe," Foxbracken mewed. He nodded and she walked back inside the camp. She carefully weaved around the sleeping cats and curled up in a nest in the back. Wrapping her tail over her nose, Foxbracken drifted into slumber.

She woke up in a forest with flowers blooming all around. Trotting deeper in the forest, Foxbracken could smell another cat. Surprisingly, she didn't react. She followed the scent to a clearing and saw a familiar orange shape with ginger stripes, sitting in front of a clear blue pond, just staring into the water. Foxbracken froze and stared at the cat in shock. _How did he get here?_ She wondered. Sucking in a deep breath, Foxbracken trotted up behind him. He didn't react so she meowed, "Hello Shadeclaw."

Shadeclaw leaped up and spun around, looking startled. "F-F-Foxpaw! H-how did you get here?" He stuttered.

Sitting down, she mewed, "I woke up here Shadeclaw. My name is Foxbracken now, I'm a warrior!" He purred and trotted up to her.

"Congratulations Foxbracken." Shadeclaw rubbed his muzzle against hers, and Foxbracken closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Shadeclaw," she mewed.

He pulled away and asked, "What is it Foxbracken?"

Sitting down, she asked, "What happened with ShadowClan? I saw Runningnose and Littlecloud ask Firestar to see Cinderpelt. Is everything okay?"

His face darkened and he snapped, "No! Nothing's okay!" Foxbracken winced and backed up. Shadeclaw noticed her flinch, and he softened his face and voice. "I'm sorry Foxbracken for snapping at you." He hung his head and whimpered, "I was just so scared. I almost lost my brother, Sharptalon."

Foxbracken walked up to Shadeclaw and sat down in front of him. She licked the top of his head, nuzzled him, and mewed, "I'm so sorry Shadeclaw. Is he better?"

Shadeclaw nodded slowly. "Yes, Sharptalon is doing better. A branch fell on him, almost snapping his back. Sharptalon's back is bruised, but, thank StarClan, he'll live."

Pressing her head against his chest and mewed softly, "I'm sorry. I hope your brother gets better." Shadeclaw started licking Foxbracken on the top of her head. Closing her eyes, she pressed herself against his pelt.

A purr rumbled in Shadeclaw's throat and Foxbracken lulled into sleep.

** I'm sorry! *thwacks head* I made me into a Mary-Sue! *thwacks head again* And for changing it from saying 'I' to 'her, she, and Foxbracken'! *thwacks head one again* And for the chapters being sooooo short! *thwacks head again***


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sunlight hit Foxbracken in the face. Yawning, she opened her eyes and realized she was in the warrior's den. Ferncloud was sitting in her nest grooming herself when Foxbracken noticed something smelled odd. She sniffed her chest and her heart leaped into her throat. _Shadeclaw!_ It was Shadeclaw's scent! Quickly, she sat up and started grooming herself. The scent soon faded, thankfully, it was very faint in the first place.

Foxbracken padded outside the den and looked around the camp. Graystripe was organizing patrols and she trotted over to him. Glancing at her, he meowed, "Foxbracken, you are going to join my border patrol. Can you fetch Ferncloud? She is going on Dustpelt's hunting patrol." Nodding, she turned and walked back to the den.

Foxbracken poked her head in and mewed, "Ferncloud, you are going on Dustpelt's hunting patrol." She looked up, looking excited and trotted out of the den. Turning, she waited with Sandstorm, Brightheart, Thornclaw, and Bramblepaw.

We waited as Graystripe padded toward us. "We are going to check all the borders. Be careful, try to stay together. BloodClan rogues might still be hanging around."

She bristled and a slight growl rumbled in her throat. Graystripe turned and padded out of the gorse tunnel, we following close behind. He veered off toward the border in between ThunderClan and RiverClan. We stopped checked the borders and marked them, and continued down toward the border between us and WindClan. Nothing bad so far. We did the same thing with our border between WindClan like we did with RiverClan, and moved onto the border separating us from ShadowClan.

Foxbracken paused and opened her jaws, drinking in the air. Fox! She yowled, "Watch out! There is a-" she never finished. A fox leaped in front of us and knocked Brightheart off of her paws. Snarling, Foxbracken launched forward and clawed the fox's face. It stumbled back and growled. Thornclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Bramblepaw, and she lunged at the fox. It snarled and snapped. Sinking her fangs into its ear, she drew blood and heard it yelp.

Suddenly, the fox threw its head to the right and Foxbracken flew off and crashed into a tree. Gasping, she struggled to her paws, her head swimming.

The fox launched its face at her and closed its jaws around her middle. Foxbracken shrieked in pain as its teeth dug in deeper, blood spilling past its teeth and jaws and onto the ground.

Something inside her snapped. Yowling in pure hatred, she swung her head and clapped down on its nose. It yelped and let go. Still holding onto its nose Foxbracken clawed its throat viciously with her hind claws and tore at its muzzle, blood pouring off of her from the wounds it gave her. She lifted one front paw and slashed at its eye. It yelped and Foxbracken jumped off. The other warriors and apprentice did the same and it ran away into ShadowClan territory.

Panting, she collapsed onto my side. Brightheart rushed forward and mewed, "Foxbracken don't move!"

Ignoring her, Foxbracken struggled up and growled, "I'm fine. Let's finish this border patrolling and get back to camp."

Graystripe and Sandstorm exchanged a glance and Sandstorm mewed sharply, "No we won't Foxbracken. We are going to camp immediately and leave you with Cinderpelt, and _we _will finish border patrol."

Foxbracken opened my jaws to argue, but Graystripe flicked his tail for silence. "Foxbracken that's an order," he growled. She snorted and they surrounded her to make sure she didn't try to escape.

**Icestorm: *sigh* Wolfspirit will hate you when she finds out you kill off- **

**Me: *clamps paw over her mouth* Spoiler alert! Icestorm, you are the editor, so you should know about that kind of thing!**

**Wolfspirit: *growls* Why did you make your own charater into a Mary-Sue? You know I _don't like_ Mary-Sues! They're too perfect!**

**Me: *facepaw* I know that! I apologized already! Foxbracken won't be a Mary-Sue for long!**

**Icestorm: She kills off-**

**Me: *growls* Shut up Icestorm!**

**Wolfspirit: You kill of who?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As they trotted into camp, Cinderpelt came flying toward us away from the fresh kill pile. She meowed, "Come Foxbracken, I need to treat your wounds." Turning toward the rest of the patrol she mewed, "Finish checking, I'll send Firestar into my den so Foxbracken can tell him what happened."

They left and Cinderpelt rushed Foxbracken to her den and onto a nest. Panting, she lied down as Cinderpelt checked her wounds. Mumbling to herself, she made the herb poultice, and pressed it onto Foxbracken's wounds. Drawing a sharp breath, she relaxed as the pain ebbed away. Sitting up she mewed, "Stay here, I'll get Firestar."

Foxbracken watched her limp out of the den and a thorn of pity formed inside of her heart. She shook it away, reminding herself that Cinderpelt will cuff any cat who felt pity for her. Resting her head on the moss and bracken, Foxbracken watched and waited.

Firestar came running toward her, Cinderpelt followed closely behind. Their leader sat down in front of me and mewed urgently, "Foxbracken, what happened?"

Foxbracken replied, "We were at the border between us and WindClan, not to far away from the Thunderpath, when I scented a fox. I tried to warn them, but it sprung out and knocked Brightheart off of her paws. The rest of the patrol is in better condition than me, for some reason, the fox was trained on me, not even caring about the warriors on its back and neck, destroying its fur and making it bleed.

"I slashed at its nose when it first appeared, and jumped on its head and bit its ear, causing it to bleed. Bramblepaw and Graystripe were tearing up it neck while Brightheart, Sandstorm, and Thornclaw were attacking its back. It flung me off, I hit a tree, it lunged and bit me in the middle, I attacked its face, Graystripe, Bramblepaw, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, and Brightheart started to screech louder and casing the fox to bleed more. It let me go and we chased it over the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory."

Firestar looked grim, nodded and meowed tartly, "I better warn the rest of the Clan. Hunting patrol just came back." He raced out of the den and onto the Highrock quickly. Every cat rushed forward, sensing this was urgent.

The border patrol came back and Firestar beckoned them with his tail. Standing up, Foxbracken started to join them when Cinderpelt mewed softly, "Wait Foxbracken." She stopped and glanced at her. She sniffed her and continued, "Go ahead, but come right back." Foxbracken nodded and limped out, her head bowed.

Cats gasped in shock at her current shape, but she ignored them. Ferncloud shot forward and licked her. Foxbracken purred and licked her in between her ears. She padded up to the rest of the patrol and sat down next to Brightheart. We explained the story and all the cats went quiet.

Fear rippling among us. The fear and silence suffocated her and Foxbracken mewed jokingly, "I think it was my name that got it mad. Maybe it needs to be changed again."

It was flat, she knew, but some cats snickered. At least it broke the silence.

Firestar yowled, "I'm going to announce at the gathering tomorrow night. I will only say that it was in our territory and we chased it off." The warriors nodded in agreement, looking relieved. Firestar ended the meeting and cats broke off into groups, talking. Limping back to Cinderpelt's den, she saw Firestar and Sandstorm watching her. Firestar flicked his tail and Foxbracken limped over.

He meowed, "I'll only let you go to the gathering if Cinderpelt says it is okay with her. Understand Foxbracken." She nodded and he dismissed her.

Cinderpelt was waiting for Foxbracken and she mewed, "So far, you seem okay to go tomorrow. Rest for today and tomorrow, if you seem better you can go."

Purring, she replied, "Thank you Cinderpelt." Curling up in her nest, Foxbracken soon fell asleep.


	24. Profiles

**Profiles**

Name: Foxbracken

Pelt: Long-haired, dark silver fur with brown socks, tail-tip, and underbelly

Eyes: Violet

Gender: She-cat

Clan: ThunderClan

Rank: Warrior

Mate: None

Apprentice: None

Kit(s): None

Crush: Shadeclaw

Name: Shadeclaw

Pelt: Short-haired, golden brown with dark ginger stripes

Eyes: Dark green

Gender: Tom

Clan: ShadowClan

Rank: Warrior

Mate: None

Apprentice: None

Kit(s): None

Crush: Foxbracken

Name: Sharptalon

Pelt: Short-haired, dark ginger with black legs, tail-tip, and a spot around his left eye

Eyes: Eyes

Gender: Tom

Clan: ShadowClan

Rank: Warrior

Mate: None

Apprentice: None

Kit(s): None

Crush: Wolfspirit

Name: Icestorm

Pelt: White with light blue flecks

Eyes: Dark gray

Gender: She-cat

Clan: None

Rank: Editor

Mate: None

Apprentice: None

Kit(s): None

Crush: None

Name: Wolfspirit

Pelt: Black with a silver underbelly, paws, eye-lids, and muzzle

Eyes: Brown

Gender: She-cat

Clan: None

Rank: Character manager/character vault keeper/security

Mate: None

Apprentice: None

Kit(s): None

Crush: Sharptalon

**Wolfspirit: I hate you.**

**Me: Why?**

**Wolfspirit: 'Cause you revealed who we like.**

**Me: So?  
><strong>

**Wolfspirit: *facepaw* Never mind...**

**Sharptalon was exploring StarClan, when he came across a huge vault. He gasped and opened it, and saw every character she made in there. "Hello!" They called to him.**

**One tom, Flashstrike, asked, "She kill you off too?"**

**Sharptalon nodded. "Yep, and Wolfspirit hates her." Flashstrike laughed. **

**"Yeah, we learned not to mess with her, Icestorm, and Wolfspirit."**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Like the dream Foxbracken had before the fox attack, she was in the same place. She picked up Shadeclaw's scent and raced to find him. She saw him and yowled, "Shadeclaw! I'm here!"

He turned around, yellow eyes glittering with emotion, and meowed, "Foxbracken, it's great to see you."

Foxbracken stopped dead in her tracks and bristled. _Yellow eyes! Shadeclaw's eyes are green! _She hissed, "Who are you?" Hurt crossed his face.

"Foxbracken, it's me, Shadeclaw." Foxbracken yowled and flung herself at him. He wriggled away and his voice changed. "Well, my daughter. It's good to see you again. You fought off the fox like a TigerClan warrior." His praise made her angrier.

She snarled, "I noticed you used _TigerClan_, Darkstripe. Your praise doesn't help." Eyes narrowed, he hissed and changed into his true form.

"Well Foxbracken," he sneered. "I'm surprised you call yourself loyal to ThunderClan."

Shocked, Foxbracken stuttered, "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

Darkstripe chuckled. "Foxbracken, you are in love with a _ShadowClan _warrior."

Anger boiled in her belly, but a thorn of truth stabbed her heart. Her father was right. Growling, she spat, "If I meet him in battle, I will fight him like he was an enemy. Besides, you are not loyal. You are just a dead rogue, not a warrior."

Foxbracken's eyes sparkled with anger and Darkstripe's eyes flickered with hatred. "You can't control me Darkstripe, only ThunderClan and StarClan does."

Turning, she walked away from him as he yowled, "I'll always be watching you Foxbracken! You will _never_ get rid of me!"

Under her breath, she muttered, "Just watch me Darkstripe, you can't hurt me, StarClan is on my side."

Sunlight hit her directly in the face. Foxbracken cried out in alarm and sat up straight.

Cinderpelt purred, "Good morning Foxbracken."

Yawning, she replied, "Good morning Cinderpelt."

She looked at Foxbracken and mewed carefully, "Foxbracken is everything okay?"

Drawing in a sharp breath, she told Cinderpelt about her dream. Not about the Shadeclaw part, but about Darkstripe. Worry flitted across her face.

"It wasn't in StarClan? Please tell me it wasn't," she whispered.

Shacking my head, she replied, "No it wasn't. I told him that StarClan is on my side and he said I couldn't escape him, but he looked nervous when I mentioned StarClan."

Cinderpelt relaxed and mewed, "Good."

Foxbracken blurted out, "Cinderpelt, can I go to the Gathering tonight?"

She purred and meowed, "We'll see how you are feeling."

Nodding, she walked out of the medicine cat's den and toward the fresh kill pile. A force knocked her to her side and she heard a gasp. A kit scrambled off of her and stared at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Sorry Foxbracken," Sorrelkit mewed.

Foxbracken purred and nuzzled her. "It's okay Sorrelkit." Sitting down she asked, "Sorrelkit, you seem more excited. Is today your apprentice ceremony?"

Excitement glittered in her eyes. "Yes it is! I hope my mentor is Sandstorm!"

Foxbracken purred, "Congratulations Sorrelkit." Sorrelkit puffed out her chest and ran off.

Willowpelt herder her daughter and sons and groomed them. Sootkit tried to pull away but his mother grabbed him and began to groom him again.

Firestar leaped onto the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Foxbracken padded forward and held back a purr of amusement as Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit tried to keep calm, though their eyes betrayed their eagerness.

"Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw. Sootpaw, your mentor will be Longtail. I hope Longtail will pass on all he knows to you. Longtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have had excellent training from Darkstripe and you have shown yourself to be clever and loyal. You will be the mentor of Sootpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sootpaw."

Longtail trotted up and him and Sootpaw touched noses.

Firestar did the same for Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw. Rainpaw has Cloudtail for a mentor and Sorrelpaw has Sandstorm for a mentor.

Foxbracken lifted her voice among her Clan mates and yowled, "Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw!"

Willowpelt's chest was puffed with pride and she yowled the loudest among every cat. She was yowling to Whitestorm. Foxbracken smiled, knowing she still missed the white warrior.

0o0o0o0

Later, Firestar led the cats out toward the Fourtrees. Foxbracken raced along side Ferncloud and Dustpelt, excitement flowing from our pelts. The ginger warrior flicked his tail and we stopped. ShadowClan and RiverClan were mingling around, and then WindClan came into the clearing.

Firestar flicked his tail ThunderClan raced to join the other Clans. The leaders spoke to each other and they leaped onto the Great Rock. The deputies took their positions and Foxbracken bounded over to Mosspelt and Dawnflower.

"Hello," she purred. They greeted me back and Firestar yowled. The cats went silent as the Thunderclan leader continued.

"There was a fox in our territory, but our warriors chased in off into ShadowClan territory." Firestar shot a glance at Blackstar. "Prey is running well and we have four new warriors among us. Ferncloud, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and Foxbracken!"

The cats yowled their names and Foxbracken straitened her spine and lifted her chin. Dawnflower and Mosspelt yowled her name the loudest, and Shadeclaw just glared.

Firestar stepped back and Tallstar stepped forward. "Prey is running well for WindClan" He finished his report, and Blackstar stepped forward.

The huge leader took a deep breathe and cried, "Prey is running well for ShadowClan. There have been no sign of a fox but we'll keep an eye on it." He paused and sighed. "One of our warriors, Sharptalon, died last night. A branch fell on his back and it didn't seem broken, but he bled inside, causing his death."

The fourtrees went silent as cats from all Clans mourned the warrior.

Leopardstar stood up and yowled, "Prey is running well in RiverClan as well." Then, the four Clans split and started to share tongues.

"Congratulations Foxbracken," mewed Mosspelt. Dawnflower nodded in agreement. Foxbracken nodded and glanced at Shadeclaw.

"I'll be right back," she mewed and padded over to the tom.

Shadeclaw scowled at her and growled, "What do you want?"

Foxbracken took a deep breathe and looked at Shadeclaw in the eyes. "I'm sorry that your brother died. I wish," she hesitated. "I wish I could do more to help."

Hope lit his dark green eyes and he whispered, "See you tonight?" Foxbracken nodded and he hardened his eyes to act like nothing happened. "Thanks," he growled. "But I don't need _ThunderClan_ sympathy."

Foxbracken glared at him and stalked back to Mosspelt and Dawnflower and mewed, "He's going to be just fine."

0o0o0o0o0o

That night in a dream, Foxbracken waited for Shadeclaw.

"Hello Foxbracken," Shadeclaw purred, appearing in front of her. She smiled.

"Hello Shadeclaw." She purred and rubbed against him.

Foxbracken rested a paw on his and mewed, "I'm sorry about your brother. That must be hard." Shadeclaw nodded his eyes dull.

"Yeah it is, but he's in StarClan now," he murmured.

Foxbracken nodded and pressed against him, falling asleep.

**Wolfspirit: WHY DID YOU KILL SHARPTALON OFF?  
><strong>

**Me: I had too, he has a role to play later on.**

**Wolfspirit:I-I-I-I...**

**Icestorm: You might want to run now...**

**Me: I'll do that! *runs away***


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. If I did, Sol would die a slow, painful death and Scourge would be reborn. I don't care that Sol had a bad past; that gives him no right for (almost) throwing all four Clans into war again. **

Chapter 25

The next morning, Foxbracken gave herself a quick groom, getting Shadeclaw's scent off of her. She padded out of the warrior's den and stretched out her legs and back, yawning.

Graystripe spotted her and called, "Foxbracken, you will be on the hunting patrol." The dark silver and brown she-cat nodded and trotted over to Ferncloud.

The gray spotted she-cat turned to Foxbracken and mewed excitedly, "I'm going to have Dustpelt's kits!"

Foxbracken purred and licked Ferncloud's head and mewed, "That's wonderful! When will you move into the nursery?"

Ferncloud replied, "Whenever Cinderpelt tells me too." Foxbracken nodded and padded away to catch up with the rest of the hunting patrol.

Cinderpelt limped over to her and mewed, "No jumping after birds and no running after rabbits. Try to keep from catching the swifter, faster prey."

Foxbracken sighed, "Okay Cinderpelt." The medicine cat limped away and Foxbracken flashed a glare then turned back to the patrol and followed them.

Dustpelt turned and mewed, "Thornclaw, you go hunt near the tallpines, I'll hunt near the sandy hollow, Willowpelt you go hunt near the sunning rocks, and Foxbracken you go hunt near the ShadowClan border." They nodded and sprinted off into their hunting area.

Foxbracken raced silently toward the border, sort of hoping to see Shadeclaw. She slowed to a halt and scented the air. _Rabbit_. She licked her lips, 'forgetting' about what Cinderpelt ordered, and stalked forward.

She leaped and the rabbit bounced away with Foxbracken chasing after it. The rabbit hopped across the Thunderpath and Foxbracken skidded to a stop, panting. One of her cuts re-opened.

Growling, she was about to leave when a voice behind her purred, "Do you want this?" Foxbracken whipped around, hackles raised and then she saw who spoke.

She purred and flattened her fur. "You startled me Shadeclaw! It's okay, you can keep it," Foxbracken mewed. The ginger tabby tom set the rabbit down and brushed his nose against Foxbracken's cheek and saw the bleeding cut.

"Here, let me help," he purred and licked the cut clean.

"Thank you," she meowed. "Can you meet me tonight at the fourtrees?"

Shadeclaw blinked, surprised, and replied, "Of course I will." He licked Foxbracken's head as she rubbed against him. "Good-bye," he whispered and darted across the Thunderpath with the rabbit.

"Good-bye," she echoed and licked away his scent so not cat would know. Foxbracken scented the air and stalked back toward the forest, spotting a mouse. She crouched down and leaped, catching the mouse. Foxbracken smirked triumphantly and buried the mouse and left to hunt some more.

0o0o0o0o0o

Foxbracken padded back with a mouse, a shrew, and a sparrow. Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Willowpelt were already waiting with their prey.

Dustpelt narrowed his eyes and growled, "What took you so long? And why do you have less prey?"

Foxbracken froze. "Err…"

Thornclaw smiled at Foxbracken and mewed, "Relax Dustpelt. She is still recovering from that fox attack." The dark tabby snorted, but didn't reply.

They picked up their prey and started to pad back to camp, Foxbracken following behind them. Willowpelt saw her and twitched her nose and fell back to walk next to Foxbracken. "Do you need to see Cinderpelt again?" The pale gray she-cat fretted through the prey.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore," the dark silver and brown she-cat mewed around the prey.

"But you reopened a cut!"

"Its fine, it'll heal."

Willowpelt narrowed her blue eyes at Foxbracken and turned her head away, catching up with the rest of the patrol. Foxbracken swallowed nervously. Did Willowpelt know what went on between her and Shadeclaw? No, she couldn't. Willowpelt would've said something.

The dark silver and brown she-cat shook her head and bounded ahead to catch up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once in camp, Foxbracken placed her prey on the fresh-kill pile along with the rest of the patrol and got a scolding from Cinderpelt about her needing to be more careful unless she wants to get an infection.

The dark silver and brown she-cat nodded along, until the gray medicine cat finished speaking and limped off to her den. Foxbracken sighed and looked up. _Am I really going to see him tonight?_

"Hey, Foxbracken, would you like to share a vole with me?"

She whipped her head around, startled, and then realized it was Thornclaw. She smiled at him and mewed, "Sure."

He grinned and padded over to the nettle patch and lied down, Foxbracken settling in next to him. Thornclaw passed the vole to her and she took a bite, passing it back and so on and so forth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Foxbracken yawned and stretched out her back, gazing around camp, flicking her bushy tail. She padded over to Ferncloud and asked, "Want to go for a walk?"

The gray she-cat nodded, looking relieved, and stood up. "Let's go!" She chirped and bounded toward the entrance to camp. Foxbracken chuckled and followed after her.

Ferncloud padded through the forest, the taller dark silver she-cat padding along next to her. The gray queen glanced at the she-cat in amusement and teased, "So, what's going on between you and Thornclaw?"

Foxbracken looked taken back. "What? Nothing, we're just friends."

"Right. I've seen how he looks at you. And I've seen how you look at _him_…"

"Seriously, nothing is going on between us, Ferncloud. Really!"

"Sure, and hedgehogs fly."

"Ferncloud."

"I'm stating the truth," she snorted. Foxbracken sighed and glanced away, tail flicking. Ferncloud blinked and nudged her. "Hey, I was just teasing." The dark silver and brown she-cat smirked.

"I know. When should you have your kits?"

The gray she-cat smiled and purred, "In a moon or so." Foxbracken purred and nuzzled her.

"That's great, I'm sure Dustpelt will be an excellent father."

**Me: Don't kill me, please!**

**Wolfspirit: Yes, you kill her, and then this story will never get anywhere.**

**Icestorm: True!**

**Me: Anyway, I might update more with shorter chapters or take longer with longer chapters. Anyway, I will skip ahead in a moon or so like in _Sands of Time_. **


End file.
